


Sleep-E-E's

by reddysteddy



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25683172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reddysteddy/pseuds/reddysteddy
Summary: "I've thought of the perfect solution for my sleep issues. Gonna hire a big dude to just knock me the tf out."-iJevin
Comments: 14
Kudos: 159





	Sleep-E-E's

Jevin laid in bed, unmoving yet restless. He had been tired all day. And the day before that. And the day before that. And the day before that.

Every night for the past few weeks had been the same: He would change into an old T-shirt and shorts, climb onto his mattress, spend the next several hours refusing to get out of bed despite not getting anywhere close to sleepy, pace around the ocean base until his legs felt like they were going to fall off, and then pass out for two hours right before noon. It also did not help that some of the other hermits were determined to never let the moon rise for more than a minute.

His attempts to convince Bdubs and Wels to let the night go on a bit longer had been unsuccessful, their retaliation involving something about mobs spawning too frequently and creeper holes being a pain to deal with. So he accepted his fate with defeat, tired and frustrated day after day.

Tonight, though... Jevin glanced at the ladder leading to the living section of his base. He idly wondered if maybe it was too hidden; that his sleep aid would not be able to find it when the time came.

Finally, he heard footsteps overhead on the other side of the endstone that made up his ceiling. A heavy form leisurely ambled to the other side of his bedroom. Not a moment later an albino man climbed down through the one by one hole, his towering stature seeming too big in the compact space.

Etho's eyes swept over the disorganized room, his expression unreadable beneath the dark mask covering his face. His gaze fixed onto Jevin as he slowly sat up and lifted himself off of the uncomfortable and slightly sticky mattress.

"A good friend of yours has signed you up for Shade-E-E's time travel services", he began. "Thank you for-". Before he could finish his sentence the slime flicked his index finger against his upper lip through the fabric of the mask, causing him to stop what he was saying mid sentence.

"Yeah, I get it", Jevin muttered as he stood in front of the much larger man. "Just beat me up".

Etho remained silent for a second, not used to being on the receiving end of interruptions. "Well... Alright, if you say so". He slid his backpack off of himself, letting it fall to the floor with a hollow thud.

"This bed, right?". He gestured at the mattress behind the slime.

"It doesn't matter". Jevin held out his arms as if he were an unposed character model.

"Alright", the albino said quietly. "Make sure you brace yourself. This is probably going to hurt".

In less than a second Etho had turned his body forty-five degrees, raised his leg, and knocked his heel against Jevin's cheek. The slime fell backwards onto the mattress, sinking to the middle like a stone.

Etho lowered his leg back to a comfortable position and leaned over his customer to survey the damage. A dark purple-ish bruise was already forming and spreading up to his forehead, but aside form that he seemed relatively unharmed. His eyes were closed and his breathing had become deep and slow, indicating he was already asleep.

The albino let out a quick sigh of relief before picking his stuff off of the ground. As he climbed back up the ladder he turned his head one last time to look over his shoulder.

"Thank you for shopping at Shade-E-E's. Give us a call whenever you are in need of a time skip".

**Author's Note:**

> The whole fic was based off of this tweet by Jev  
> https://twitter.com/iJevin/status/1289221854671110145


End file.
